Can you feel it?
by sSmile
Summary: Всички оне-шотове, които съм писала за моята любима двойка от Наруто. (:
1. Chapter 1

**Един повяхнал вишнев лист**

Седях на брега, вперила поглед към безкрайното море. Пясъкът под мен бе толкова нежен и мек. Вълните докосваха нозете ми. Бях запленена от красотата на умиращия ден. Бегла усмивка озари лицето ми, когато усетих присъствието му близо до себе си.

- Ела до мен. – прошепнах. Дори и сега, след толкова много време, любовта ми към Саске Учиха си оставаше същата. Силна, вечна и .. невъзможна.

- Хн – студениеят му, лишен от всякаква емоция глас, достигна до слуха ми. Сърцето ми се сви, когато зърнах красивото му лице. То бе съвършено. Изваяните, сякаш от някой склуптор, черти, черните бездънни очи, в които се губех всеки път, косата разпиляна небрежно. Четири години изминаха, откакто го видях за последен път. Беше се променил, пораснал. Въздъхнах и отместих поглед към небето.

- Погледни, Саске – продумах – тези преливащи се огнени цветове. Последните слънчеви лъчи, оставящи отражението си в морската вода. Виж блясъкът, който и придават. – Лекият летен вятър накара природата около нас да се съживи. Затворих очи и вдишах дълбоко. – Усещаш ли аромата на цветята, морският въздух, залезът... – поредната болка в сърцето ми, накара немощното ми тяло да потрепери.

- Защо си тук, Сакура.. – Усмихнах се с една от онези усмивки, които пазех единствено за него.

- Просто имам нужда да послушам шепотът на вълните. Те ме изпълват със спокойствие. – погледнах го. Срещнах очите му, впити в моите. Как винаги успяваха да ме направят толкова безсилна.. Погледът, пропит с нестихваща омраза и хлад ме убиваше. Бавно, но сигурно..

- Променила си се – отбеляза той.

- Възможно е... – нов болезнен пристъп ме накара да притисна коленете към себе си. Дишането ми стана нахъсано и затруднено. Вдигнах рязко насълзените си очи към единствения човек, за когото бих дала и живота си, щом усетих ръката си в неговата.

- Какво ти е? – попита ме. Долавях в гласа му объркване.

- Има ли значение вече... – продумах едвам.

- Кажи ми, Сакура! – Ритъмът на сърцето ми се забавяше. Това бе един толкова прекрасен край.. Усмихнах се. Една сълза се отрони от очите ми и падна на все още топлия пясък. Протегнах ръка и я поставих на бледото му лице. Толкова нежно, толкова красиво.. – Благодаря ти – прошепнах, преди да изстена от появилата се болка.

- Сакура! Отговори ми! Какво ти е!? – той разтърсваше раменете ми. Учудих се, когато в погледа му прочетох искрена уплаха.

- Моля те... позволи ми да те прегърна. Сбъдни една моя мечта. – Още преди да довърша, се озовах притисната силно към него. Чувах гласът му до ухото си.

- Защо не ми отговаряш... Болна ли си ?! Ще те заведа в болницата. Там..

- Не, Саске. Единственото, от което имам нужда е да останеш с мен до края. Знаеш ли, - прокарах пръстите си през меката му коса – винаги си ме карал да се усмихвам.

- Сакура..

- Обичам те, Саске... С цялото си сърце. Завинаги. Още от деня, в който те видях. Исках просто да го знаеш.

- Аз..

- Чуй ме. – прекъснах го – Не трябва да съжаляваш за нищо. Ти избра своя път, аз моя. Различни сме. – Нещо горещо капна на рамото ми. Нима това бе сълза?

- Нека ти помогна.. – прошепна той.

- Твърде късно е.. – трепнах, когато новият пристъп завладя всяко кътче от тялото ми. – Донесе смисъл в живота ми... – казах със сетни сили, преди да затворя очи и да съхраня образа на моята единствена любов в съзнанието си завинаги.


	2. Chapter 2

Тежки, забързани стъпки отекваха в полу-осветения, тесен коридор. Двама АНБУ бяха застанали от двете страни на трети човек, чиято безпомощно отпусната глава се поклащаше леко. Ръцете на качулатия младеж бяха вързани зад гърба му. Краката му се влачеха по земята, докато мъжете го теглеха грубо за лактите.  
- Тук. – каза тихо десният АНБУ, кимвкайки към килията пред тях. Другият извади ключовете от джоба си, сложи ги в ключалката и завъртя. Чу се силно щракване, след което желязната врата изскърца неприятно. Пленникът бе захвърлен и заключен вътре. Тялото му се стропули на студения цимент и остана там без да помръдва.

- Искам да го видя! – Сакура стовари ръцете си на бюрото, с което накара мъжът пред себе си да се засмее. Данзо се изправи бавно от стола и , подпирайки се на бастуна си, се приближи до момичето.

- И защо да изпълнявам тази твоя... „молба"? – попита самодоволно, вглеждайки се в едновременно ядосаното и притесненото й лице. – Вие сте били от един отбор преди време. Може да му помогнеш да избяга? Чакай, по-голяма вероятност има да не те помни.

- Ти..., долен червей! – Девойката стисна юмрука си и пристъпи към Хокагето, но двамата АНБУ, стоящи мълчаливо до стената, се оказаха бързи. Те я сграбчиха за раменете и я дръпнаха назад.  
Неприятният, подмолен смях на Данзо накара Сакура да присвие очи от отвращение. Мъжът даде знак с ръка и момичето бе освободено.

- Е, добре. Тичай при този С- престъпник. Нагледай му се за последно.

Девойката само това чакаше. Тя изблъска от пътя си АНБУ, отвори вратата и се затича колкото бързо й позволяваха треперещите й от вълнение крака.

- Саске! – извика тя, вкопчвайки се в ръждясалите на желязната врата.Горещият й дъх образуваше бяла мъгла във въздуха. Сакура се обърна към пазача, който бе на пост пред килията и извика.  
- Отвори ми! Говорих с Хокагето, имам неговото разрешение.  
След кратко колебание, мъжът изпълни нареждането. Щом вратата се отвори, кунойчито се хвърли към лежащият младеж. Бързо отвърза грубото стегнато въже около разранените му китки. После премести главата му в скута си, а ръката й нежно замилва лицето му.  
- Саске..., какво са ти сторили... – продума с болка, докато тъните й пръсти отместваха попадалите кичури черна коса. Сакура го огледа за наранявания. Имаше предимно повърхностни драскотини и натъртвания. Малка струйка кръв бе засъхнала върху челото му. Клепачите на момчето потрепваха едва забележимо.  
„Какво си преживял..."  
Сърцето й се сви. Искаше да задържи този човек в ръцете си завинаги.  
Момичето изпищя, когато Учиха отвори рязко червените си очи и сграбчи силно ръката й, причинявайки й болка. След секунди, Сакура се намираше на пода без да може да помръдне. Дишаше учестено, наблюдавайки с неприкрит страх ледените му очи, впити в нейните.  
- Защо си тук? – равният му глас я остави безмълвна. – Махай се.  
Саске се изправи и й обърна гръб. Настъпи тишина, но никой от тях не помръдваше.  
- Не чу ли какво ти казах?! – извика младежът ядосано.  
- Не искай това от мен. – отвърна му тя с примрял глас.

Учиха се приближи до нея, хвана я за лакътя и я издърпа, така че да се изправи. Остана загледан в тъжните й очи. Не ги бе виждал от години. Бяха се променили. Къде бе останала искрата радост, която той винаги намираше, щом ги погледнеше? Гневът му за миг се изпари. Ръката му отхлаби силната си хватка.  
- Върви си, Сакура. Не ти е мястото при престъпник. Спри да живееш във въображаемия си свят! Изключи ме от живота си! Колко пъти съм ти причинявал болка? Опитах се да те убия, мога да го сторя и сега!  
- Няма да го направиш. – лека усмивка се появи на устните й. Сакура изстена, когато гърбът й удари в студената стена, а пръстите на Учиха се стегнаха около китките й.  
- Не бъди толкова сигурна. – прошепна Саске в ухото й. – На мен не ми пука за вас. Живи или мъртви, за мен сте непознати. Досадници, които нямат собствен живот и си пъхат носа в работи, които не ги засягат!  
- Докажи го! Отнеми живота ми, Саске... Така или иначе ми отне всичко. Радостта, спокойствието, безгрижността, сърцето... Нямам какво повече да губя.  
- Не ставай смешна... – продума той. Двамата рязко се обърнаха, когато вратата се отвори с трясък и в килията нахълтаха трима АНБУ, заедно със самия Данзо. Маскираните хванаха Саске и го принудиха да падне на колене пред Хокагето.  
- Гледай ти. Явно наистина се бях оказал прав! – възкликна Данзо и се засмя. – Учиха наистина не помни съотборничката си. Той погледна към Сакура, която бе забила поглед в земята, а от очите й безмълвни се отронваха сълзи.  
- Е, добре. Учиха Саске, имам да ти задам няколко въпроса, от които зависи бъдещето ти. Първо, присъединявал ли си се към Акатски?  
Не последва отговор.  
- Няма да отговориш, така ли? – подсмихна се Хокагето и даде знак на единия от маскираните.  
АНБУ изрита Саске в гърба и младежът падна на земята.  
- Не си прави труда да ме питаш. На теб няма да кажа и дума... – подсмихна се Учиха, примижавайки с очи заради прорязващата болка.  
- Убеден ли си? – подсмихна се Данзо и като кимна отново, младежът бе ударен още няколко пъти. – Е, все ще има някакъв начин да проговориш... Може би ключът е в един от съотборниците ти...  
Саске погледна към свилата се в ъгъла Сакура, която бе закрила с длани лицето си.  
- На мен не ми пука за тях. – продума без да откъсва погледа си от нея. – Тези, които обичах са мъртви.  
Ръцете на девойката се отпуснаха бавно надолу. Очите й бяха затворени. Раменете й се тресяха от безмълвния плач.  
- Стига... – промълви. – Престани... – гласът й тепереше.  
- Сакура. – начинът, по който Саске изговори името й, накара сърцето й да се свие. – Още от самото начало, вие с Наруто бяхте за мен нищо повече от досадници, които тичаха подире ми като кучета.  
- Млъкни...  
- Слабаци, които не умееха да правят нищо повече от това да пречат. Още ли не си го разбрала? – продължи младежът и се засмя леко. – Дали ще ви убият, или не, няма да промени нищо. Всъщност, ще спечеля малко спокойствие...  
Саске изтена леко, когато още един ритник се стовари върху него.  
- Е, тогава нямам полза да те държа жив. – отбеляза Данзо. – Убийте го. – нареди и излезе от килията. Последваха ритници, удари, но Учиха не издаваше и звук. Накрая той едва помръдваше.  
- Да си тръгваме. След минути ще умре от кръвозагуба. – промълви единият маскиран, след което в килията останаха само двама души. Сакура , която бе притиснала с ръце главата си и лежащият Саске, чието дишане се забавяше. Девойката не издържа и се приближи, като се наведе над него. Сълзите й покапаха по пребледнялото му лице. Младежът отвори очите си.  
- Сакура... – прошепна. Дръпна я рязко надолу и впи устни в нейните. След минута я пусна й се вгледа в шокираното й лице.  
- Изглежда, че ти отнех още нещо... – продума ,след което затвори очи и застина така като остави момичето загледано в леката усмивка, изписала се на устните му.


	3. Chapter 3

„Трябва да стигна навреме... Трябва!"

Сакура тичаше с всичка сила. С всяка изминала секунда, усещаше как трудността да продължи напред нараства, но не се предаваше. Тялото й бе цялото в драскотини и рани. Не ги забелязваше. Тъжните й очи бяха пълни със сълзи. Не, тя нямаше да им позволи да паднат. Болеше я... болеше я, че бе слаба за пореден път. Дъхът й не й стигаше, сърцето й биеше като лудо... Желанието да успее я изгаряше. Погледът й бе устремен напред, търсейки. Няколко думи звучаха натрапчиво в съзнанието й, карайки я да се напрегне още повече. Сакура познаваше този топъл, но решителен, сериозен глас. Сега тя се плашеше от него, ужасяваше се. Точно както първият път, когато го чу.

„Саске...успя ли да разбереш какво се крие в сърцето ми? И ти го видя, нали? Това, че, ако ти и аз се бием,... ще умрем и двамата..."

- Наруто... – Сакура разтърси глава. Не искаше да се примирява с това. Мисълта за отбор 7 – разпаднат, унищожен, съсипан... Убиваше я. Нямаше ли друг изход? Колко наивен, детски въпрос бе това... Въпрос, породен от малката надежда, таяща се в сърцето й.

„Ако нападнеш Коноха, ще се бия с теб. Запази омразата си дотогава и я насочи изцяло към мен. Единственият, който може да се справи с нея, съм аз. И в този ден аз ще нося тежестта на омразата ти и ще умра заедно с теб!"

Не, тя не разбираше. Кога приятелството се превърна в борба, кога протегнатата приятелска ръка се замени с насочено оръжие, а усмивките - безрадостни смехове и сълзи... Беше ли настъпил краят...

„Какво подяволите искаш?! Защо си толкова съсредоточен върху мен?!"

- Саске, защо не разбираш...? – прошепна Сакура безгласно, щом спря задъхана насред широката поляна. - Защо си толкова сляп? Нима не ни чуваш?Отговорът... – Видя ги. Своите приятели. Тичаха един срещу друг. Протегнали ръцете си напред. Твърде късно бе, за да ги спре...

- Отговорът... Толкова прост и предвидим... – продума, а на устните и се изписа тъжна усмивка. Стиснатите й юмруци потрепериха. Сълзите се спуснаха надолу, оставяйки мокри следи след себе си.

- Защото... ЗАЩОТО СМЕ ТИ ПРИЯТЕЛИ, ГЛУПАКО! – викът й се изгуби в последвалия мощен взрив при допира на двата елемента... Гъст пушък се разнесе наоколо. Девойката се затича напред и се изгуби в него. След минути, видимостта се изясни. Дъхът на момичето замря, щом зърна двете безжизнени тела.

- Не... - Сърцето й се сви и тя се хвърли към приятелите си. Положението им бе критично. Трябваше да им помогне веднага. Но... От очите и се отрониха още сълзи, щом осъзна, че има само едно решение. Саске или Наруто... Само един. Чакрата й нямаше да стигне да изглекува и двамата, още повече, че докато лекува единия, другия щеше да умре... Времето изтичаше, а изборът бе непосилно труден.  
- Наруто... Саске... – тя постави нежно длани на челата им. Какъв абсурд... Да избере между брат си и единствената си любов. И всичко това, защото...

- НЕ! НЕ СЪМ СЛАБА ВЕЧЕ! – извика, затваряйки очи, а около дланите й засия силна зелена светлина.

- Никога, никога повече... – прошепна, влагайки цялото си сърце и душа като концетрира енергията си в пръстите. Щеше да издържи. Трябваше. Съзнанието й сформира вихрушка от спомени. Те се сменяха с невероятна бързина, докато... Сакура осъзна, че през цялото това време е била в тежест...

- Спасяваха ме, помагаха ми, не ме изоставиха... Сега е мой ред!

„Вие сте моето семейство, моята подкрепа... Не ме оставяйте... Борете се, подяволите!"

Силата й се изчерпваше, погледът се замъгляваше, звуците заглъхваха. Да, Сакура осъзнаваше каква бе цената, която щеше да плати. Струваше си до последният поет дъх, до последният удар на сърцето й, до последната усмивка и сълза...

„Обичам ви."

В мига, в който тялото й се отпусна безжизнено на тревата, двете момчета отвориха очи, поемайки си жадно въздух. Те се надигнаха, без да осъзнават какво се бе случило. Саске се обърна, щом чу ужасеният вик на Наруто.  
- САКУРА! – русокосото момче бе хванало раменете на приятелката си и ги разтърсваше отчаяно. Не след дълго, по страните му се търкулнаха горещи сълзи.  
- Това трябваше да е моето място... Не твоето. Аз трябваше да умра, НЕ ТИ! – продума горчиво, притегляйки я в прегръдките си. Раменете му се разтресоха от безмълвния плач. Учиха затвори очи и въздъхна тихо.  
- Наруто... – гласът му бе изгубил отчасти студенината си. Чернокосият младеж с мъка се изправи и пристъпи към приятелите си.  
- Направила го е за теб, глупако. Трябва да бъдеш благодарен. – отбеляза тихо, протегна ръката си и докосна бившата си съотборничка по бузата. – Стига си хленчил като дете. – прошепна през зъби, после хвана Сакура, притегли я към себе си и я вдигна.  
- Къде я носиш, Саске...? – попита през хлиповете си Узумаки, после се изправи и го последва.  
- На място, където тя заслужава. – отговори кратко Учиха, загледан в спокойното лице на единственото момиче, което бе докоснало сърцето му някога...

Саске и Наруто стояха рамо до рамо на най-високото място в околността. Залязващото слънце разпръсваше последните си златни лъчи. Младежите мълчаливо гледаха към издълбаното име върху гладък камък, което нямаше да забравят никога.


	4. Chapter 4

Тя повдигна малката си, нежна длан. Движението бе плахо, несигурно. Цялата трепереше. В мига, в който пръстите им се преплетоха едни в други, погледите им се срещнаха. Пребледнялото й лице поруменя, по устните й се плъзна свенлива усмивка. Спокойствието се разля в тялото й, даде й възможност да си поеме дъх...

=====  
Горещите сълзи падаха една след друга от прекрасните очи, поели тъмнината на нощта... Невероятната дълга, розова коса бе разпиляна на студената, твърда земя. Нежното, бледо лице отразяваше призрачната лунна светлина, обгърнала земята със сребърните си ръце...  
Погледът й бе устремен към черният небосвод , на който само най-достойните, ярки звезди бяха видими за човешкия поглед. Малките й розови устни бяха леко разтворени и девойката с мъка поемаше през тях глътки въздух...

Той бе пленен от съществото пред себе си. Сърцето му бясно биеше, чуваше приглушените му удари, които сега бяха превърнали в музика за душата му. Погледът, изпълнен с безмерна любов, го поглъщаше все повече...Опияняваше го, караше го да забрави за заобикалящия свят...  
Нежната мелодия накара всички присъстващи да притихнат. Вниманието бе насочено към най-прекрасната двойка тази вечер, застанала в самия център на огромната, блестящо окрасена зала..

=====  
Лекият, безчувствен смях накара Сакура да напрегне всичките си сили, за да се изправи на краката си. Девойката преглътна сълзите, болката, слабостта, обвзелият я вкочаняващ страх... Повдигна главата си и се вгледа в човека, на когото принадлежеше сърцето й... Само след миг той бе на крачка разстояние... Толкова болезнено близо...  
Тя прехапа устни, пръстите, в които държеше дръжката на остър меч, се свиха още повече. Погледът й решително прониза неговия подигравателен и жесток. Сакура потрепна, когато леденият му глас прозвуча точно до ухото й.  
- Страх ли те е, Сакура... – начинът, по който той изговори името й, я изпълни с гняв и нещо, което не бе чувствала до този момент... Омраза... Омраза към това, в което се бе превърнал...

=======  
Наруто погали внимателно, почти без да докосва, Хината, сякаш се боеше да не я нарани. Избърса капчиците радост, търкулнали се по страните й. Притегли я към себе си, обгръщайки я покровителствено със силните си ръце. Наведе се към нея и прошепна думите, предназначени единствено за нея.  
- Не плачи... Не и сега.  
Девойката се засмя, скривайки глава в рамото му.  
- Няма...

Саске протегна ръка и прокара пръсти през розовия кичур, падащ върху красивото женско лице. Колко различна бе сега... Усмивката, замръзнала на лицето му , изчезна...Девойката не издържа на този допир. Ръката й, държаща студеното оръжие, рязко се изви нагоре и понечи да го удари, но Учиха бе твърде бърз. Мечът разцепи въздуха и се отпусна отново надолу.  
- Нима това е, което можеш? – подигравателният му смях зазвуча от всички страни и момичето започна трескаво да се озърта. – Не можеш да ме победиш, Сакура...  
- НЕ СИ ТИ ТОЗИ, КОЙТО ДА ОПРЕДЕЛЯШ НА КАКВО СЪМ СПОСОБНА! – извика тя и замахна отново, но младежът изчезна от погледа й...  
- Твърде си слаба. – дъхът й секна, когато шепотът му зазвуча в ухото й...

=======  
Хината се озова във въздуха, прекрасната й, светло-синя рокля, заприлича на водопад, образувайки плавни вълни... Девойката плахо обви ръце около врата на своя кавалер, а стъпалата й нежно се отпуснаха на земята. Наруто улови ръката й, карайки момичето да се завърти. Дланите му се плъзнаха на кръста й, навеждайки я надолу... После рязко я притегли в прегръдките си, главите им се опряха една в друга...

- Няма да ти позволя... – гласът й се задави в прииждащите сълзи. – Не мога да ти позволя да ги нараниш...  
Сакура рязко се обърна, но Саске сграбчи ръката й. Хватката му бе толкова силна, че от болката, дланта й се отпусна. Оръжието полетя надолу, а звукът, на допира на метала със земята, разцепи нощното спокойствие. Девойката гледаше в очите, които я погубваха. Усещаше горещият му дъх да гали устните й.  
Музиката от залата се чуваше някак далечна и заглъхнала. Саске изрита настрани меча, притегляйки момичето към себе си. Телата им се сляха, лицата им бяха едно до друго...  
- Отнех ти всичко... Защо продължаваш да се бориш? – въпросът му я сепна от транса, в който бе попаднала. – Знаеш ли защо дойдох?  
- Не ме интересува... – прошепна Сакура, опитвайки се да се измъкне от ръцете му. – Знам единствено, че, ако ги нараниш, аз ще...  
- Какво? – прекъсна я той. Нотката ирония отново зазвуча в плътния му глас. – Ще ме убиеш?

========  
- Благодаря ти... – продума Наруто, вглеждайки се в усмивката, караща сърцето му да затрепти.  
- За какво? – попита девойката, усещайки как лицето й пламва. Двамата се движиха бавно, в такт с песента.  
- Затова, че беше до мен. Затова, че те има...

- Мразя те... – Сакура усети как сълзите отново разкриват слабостта й.  
- Хн. – подсмихна се Учиха. Той се дръпна от нея, след което добави. – Кажи ми го в очите.  
- МРАЗЯ ТЕ! ТИ РАЗБИ СЪРЦЕТО МИ, НАРАНИ ПРИЯТЕЛИТЕ МИ, ПОЧТИ НЕ УБИ ХОРАТА, КОИТО ОБИЧАМ И СЕГА ИМАШ НАГЛОСТТА ДА ИДВАШ ТУК?!  
- Не, ти не ме мразиш...  
Спокойният му глас я обърка и за миг, девойката спря с опитите да избяга.  
- И аз ще ти го докажа...  
Сакура замръзна, щом дланите му се плъзнаха по лицето й, заличавайки мокрите следи...

- Обичам те. – Хината не успя да реагира, когато устните на нейния любим докоснаха нейните. Вълна от овации в залата закънтя. Девойката, потънала в дълбините на своята любов, отвърна на целувката със същата страст и отдаденост.  
- И аз те обичам... – продума тя, останала без дъх...

=======  
- Ти си моя и ме обичаш... – отбеляза Саске, погледът му издаваше увереността, с която бяха изречени тези думи. После той придърпа към себе си Сакура, устните му поеха нейните. Целуваше я жадно, сякаш бе копнял за този момент от векове, сякаш бе загубен в пустинята, намерил няколко капчици вода... Младежът усети сълзите й да мокрят лицето му, но не им обърна внимание... Нищо не бе от значение сега... Ръцете му обвиха крехкото й тяло, никога нямаше да я пусне отново... Докато накрая, Сакура отвърна на целувката му...  
Когато се отделиха един от друг, той прочете огромното объркване в невинния й поглед. Тя изглеждаше толкова чиста, толкова уязвима... Момичето трепна, щом той докосна отново лицето й.  
- Дойдох за теб...


	5. Chapter 5

Зимата бе към своя край, отстъпвайки място за едно ново начало – пролетта. В ранните часове на новия ден, слънцето едва се показваше зад хоризонта. Нежните му, все още слаби лъчи, докосваха върховете на най-високите иглолистни дървета, подчертавайки тяхната величественост. Снегът се топеше и навсякъде се ръсеха малки, блещукащи капчици. Те падаха по свежата зелена трева, чиито стръкчета се подаваха изпод тук-таме останалата снежна покривка. Небето бе синьо, необятно. Отправиш ли поглед нагоре, ще видиш полета на волните птици. Как те се изтрелват нагоре, огласяйки околността с песента си. Как разперват крилете си, оставяйки се на вятъра да ги поеме в прегръдките си.  
Тя беше там. Като фея, съхраняваща в себе си цялата хубост и нежност от света. Босите й крачета стъпваха леко, плахо, без да издадат и звук. Очите й, тези полу-угаснали звезди, в които прозираше лека носталгия, шареха с детска наивност наоколо. Дългата й коса потрепваше при всяко движение. Едва забележима усмивка плъзна по устните й. Да, сърцето й копнееше за спокойствието, което бе изчезнало с годините. Беше уморена от всичко преживяно. Искаше й се да забрави, да пусне миналото завинаги, да усети топлината на сегашния миг. Двайсетгодишната девойка сведе поглед към шепите си. В тях лежеше най-прекрасният вишнев цвят, който Сакура някога бе виждала. Лекият розов оттенък, наподобяващ самия изгрев, перфектното очертание на малките листенца, уханието, омайващо със своята неповторимост... Всяка частичка от него създаваше съвършенството.  
„Но колкото и да търся... не намирам съвършеното в моя живот."  
Момичето въздъхна и спря. Повдигна бавно ръката си и прокара пръсти по шията си. Там имаше белег. Сакура затвори очи и, когато ги отвори отново, те бяха пълни със сълзи. В съзнанието й проблясна спомен. И макар да бяха минали три години оттогава, тя помнеше всеки малък детайл...Случилото се я преследваше, караше я да се буди през нощта, усещайки свитото си разбитото сърце. Станалото заличаваше усмивката й, убиваше смеха й...  
Този, кого тя обичаше повече от всеки друг... Този, за когото бе рискувала живота си.. Този, когото умоляваше да не си тръгва...  
„Приближи се към мен..."  
Девойката потрепери.  
„Извади меча си с очи, впити в моите, карайки ме да притая дъх, очаквайки смъртта..."  
Сакура сведе поглед, вглеждайки се в ръцете си.  
„Сграбчи грубо китките ми и допря студения метал в шията ми..."  
По страните й се търкулнаха горещите сълзи.  
„Усетих болката на предателството. Остра, режеща, непоносима... Кръвта ми започна да се стича надолу, а аз продължавах да го гледам...Това лице, тези очи и този глас... Толкова отчужден, така безчувствен..."  
- Сакура... – Девойката трепна. По цялото й тяло преминаха хладни тръпки. Красивите й очи продължаваха да гледат надолу, а от тях една по една се да се отронват капчиците тъга. Тя не се обърна. А искаше ли?  
„Този път не си сън... Нали, Саске..?"  
Дъхът й спря, когато ръката му докосна рамото й. И след секунда, той бе пред нея. Нейната първа и последна любов. Саске забеляза как момичето пред него трепери като лист. Дали бе от студ? Не... Главата й бе сведена надолу, а прекрасната й коса падаше върху пребледнялото й лице. Младежът повдигна леко брадичката й и погледите им се засякоха. За пръв път от 3 години. Сакура не издържа на допира му и го отблъсна , пристъпвайки назад.  
- Ако си дошъл да ме убиеш, направи го още сега... – отрони тя тихо. Не последва отговор. Учиха просто се приближи до нея. Девойката понечи да се дръпне отново, но той не й позволи, хващайки здраво ръката й.  
- Къде те нараних, Сакура... – Гърбът й опря в едно от дърветата. Нямаше накъде да избяга... Сакура гледаше уплашено мъжът пред себе си, когато той се доближи още повече, а тъмните му очи не изпускаха нейните нито за секунда.  
- Дали не беше тук...? - Тя усети горещият му дъх върху челото си. Девойката трепна, щом почувства целувката му. За нейно очудване не беше студена... Не, беше гореща...  
- Или тук? – прошепна Саске, след което целуна вратлето й, а момичето затвори очи при допира на устните му. Още няколко сълзи се търкулнаха надолу, оставяйки мокри следи след себе си. Тя не разбираше... Не разбираше защо той си играеше с нея по такъв брутален начин...  
- Кажи ми, Сакура, къде те нараних... – повтори младежът, вглеждайки се в устните й. Не бе виждал усмивка да се появява там от години... Сакура повдигна плавно ръката си и я постави на сърцето си.  
- Тук... – отвърна. – Нарани ме точно тук... и все още ме боли... - Когато най-после отвори очите си, осъзна, че е сама.  
- Нима това е единственото, което можеш? Да си тръгнеш...?

Малко по-далече две кърваво червени очи, в които имаше 3, завъртащи се черни точки, се превърнаха отново в черни. Саске отново сложи качулката на главата си. Наблюдавайки бившата си съотборничка, устните му се извиха в лека усмивка, след което младежът изчезна...


	6. Chapter 6

Есенните лъчи, като неканени гости, се прокрадваха през кръглото прозорче. Но макар този процеп към външния свят да бе малък, топлата милувка на блестящите слънчеви ръце даряваше центъра на помещението със своята нежност.  
Сърчицето й трептеше. Очите блестяха. Дъхът й бе лек, едва доловим... Развълнуваният й поглед се стрелкаше по огромното бяло платно, което я зовеше... Да, всяка миниатюрна частица от него я викаше, теглеше... Завладяваше с лекота детския ум и въображение. Картините в съзнанието й се зараждаха една по една... После сякаш невидима ръка ги изтриваше, а на тяхно място създаваше нови... По-прекрасни... По-чувствени... Ах, само колко красота имаше!  
Тя повдигна ръчичката си напред. Трепна, в корема й запърхаха хиляди пеперуди, щом малките й пръстчета докоснаха гладката, искряща повърхност. Бе толкова магично и тайнствено... Нейният свят…  
В погледа й изгря искрицата плам. Тя се разрасна. Започна да изпепелява всеки страх, всяка несигурност. Непреодолимото желание счупи оковите, държали в плен чистата , непокътната душа... Стопли премръзналите детски ръце. Накара нежните, розови устни да изпишат почти забележима, лъчезарна усмивка...  
Сакура пристъпи напред. В дланта си стискаше тънка четка. Върху прашния под имаше съд с черна боя... С едно движение, връхчето на пръчицата се оцвети...  
Погледът на момичето замръзна върху платното.  
Знаеше…Сърцето й шепнеше... Съзнанието проектираше...  
Четката докосна бялото пространство. Започна да танцува по него, оставяйки след себе си плавно извиваща се линия. Черното се открояваше с невероятна яркост върху снежния фон. Постепенно се появиха и други черти. Всяка си имаше своя път, своята извивка, своя край... А ръката на Сакура не спираше да се движи. Момичето се повдигaше на пръсти, полагаше огромни усилия да не би да трепне, да развали съвършенството, което с такава лекота постигаше...  
Тя се отдръпна назад. Огледа се. В сумрака се очертаваха различни силуети. Малките прашинки, летящи във въздуха, образуваха красива вихрушка, когато слънцето ги позлатяваше. Невинните детски очи обходиха бавно всяко кътче. Отвън долитаха викове. Търсеха я... Трябваше да побърза.  
Сакура тръгна измежду закритите с платове предмети. Крачетата й разпръсваха настрани образувалата се сива покривка от прах и боклуци. Те раздразниха дробовете й и момичето започна да кашля. Да, именно поради тази причина й бе забранено да идва тук... Но това сега нямаше значение. Най – сетне тя откри голям стол с висока облегалка. С крайчето на дългата си жилетка го поизчисти, преди с мъка да го повдигне. Обратният път й се стори труден и на няколко пъти спираше да отдъхне. Усмихна се щастливо, когато успя да го избута пред недовършената рисунка. За пореден път потопи четката в боята, преди се покатери нагоре. Ръката й отново се задвижи леко и внимателно. Черните извивки сякаш оживяха. Образуваха плавни вълни, стрелкаха се все по-нагоре, докато накрая стремглаво се устремяваха надолу.  
Нов пристъп на кашлица разтърси раменете на Сакура. Очите й се насълзиха, погледа се размаза. Момичето трескаво започна да ги разтрива. Външните звуци се чуваха все по-отчетливо, все по-близо... Детето се наведе и съсредоточи цялото си внимание върху най- фината част от творението си...  
Силният трясък на отворената врата я стресна. Четката полетя надолу и с глух звук падна на земята. Сакура бързо и безшумно слезе от стола. Знаеше, че щеше да има последствия, но въпреки това не направи опит да се скрие, а тръгна към източника на шума. Тялото й се вкочани, когато иззад ъгъла се показа високо, бледо момче. Очите му, тези черни обсидиани, в които мрак и болка се сливаха в едно, се впиха в нейните безмилостно.  
- Какво правиш тук... – равният му, тих глас я накара да потрепери. – Разкарай се.  
Уплашена, объркана и тъжна, Сакура побягна навън. Не се обърна повече назад...  
Саске въздъхна, когато тишината погълна отдалечаващите й се стъпки.  
„Досадно..."  
В този миг, вниманието му бе привлечено към огромното бяло платно в центъра на таванското помещение. Учиха застана пред него, и се вгледа в чертите на перфектно нарисуваното момчешко лице. Острите му, прави контури изписваха студена, някак безжизнена красота. Саске се взря в собствените си, бездънни очи, които втренчено го изучаваха. Толкова безчувствени, така чужди. Но там, в неговия изрисуван огледален образ, имаше нещо, което му липсваше... Онзи Саске Учиха беше различен... Усмихваше се.


	7. Chapter 7

A miracle…

"Къде си..."  
Сребърни кристали се ронеха от сивото, мрачно небе. Сякаш безброй замръзнали сълзи, те покриваха прашната земя и загиваха при допира си с грапавата й повърхност. Мракът протягаше алчно черните си ръце, но макар слабо, мъждукащото жълтеникаво сияние на уличните лампи, го спираше. Огромната бездушна луна разпръсваше призрачата си светлина, задушавайки блещукащите, по небосвода, звезди.  
Тя протегна топлата си длан и докосна заскрежения прозорец. Леденият дъх на зимата бе изрисувал по него красиви, съвършни цветя. Всеки контур, всяко очертание омайваше със своята недосегаема нежност и прелест.  
Момичето се приближи още повече до стъклото, опря челото си и се вгледа жадно през него. Там, под сипещия се на парцали сняг, очакваше да види един единствен познат силует. Чакаше го. Година след година, а той не идваше... Но защо сега усещането, че ще зърне дори за миг безизразното му лице, не й даваше покой? Сърцето й блъскаше неуморно в гърдите й, сякаш се бе превърнало в изплашена пеперуда, затворена в буркан.  
Огънят в камината изпука, а от него се разлетяха из въздуха огнени светулки, които след секунди изчезнаха... Ярката златна светлина осветяваше малката, но уютна стая. В левия й край, до квадратната дървена масичка, която бе покрита с красива покривка, бе разположена коледната елха. Дръвчето бе изкуствено, но оставяше с впечатлението, че е съвсем истинско. Разноцветни герляни, различни фигурки и панделки, бяха грижливо поставени на клонките му. А най-отгоре, на самия връх, блестеше коледната звезда, която отразяваше жаркия пламък.  
Лека въздишка се отрони от бледо-розовите устни. Сакура затвори очи. На Коледа... чудесата се сбъдваха, нали? А това, което най-съкровено желаеше... Единствената мечта, която устоя на изпепеляващата мъка, на болката, която въпреки размерите си, не се превърна в омраза, беше ...

- Моля те..., нека се върне при мен... – гласът й потрепери, а цялата й душа се въплъти в това простичко изречение... Имаше ли кой да я чуе...?  
Внезапно желание накара Сакура да стане и да се втурне към входната врата. Без капка колебание, тя натисна дръжката и я открехна широко. Вледеняващият студ за един миг обгърна крехкото й тяло и то започна да трепери. Но девойката сякаш не го забелязваше. От прекрасните й очи се отрониха сълзи, устните й се разтвориха едвам.  
- Саске...  
Той беше там. Като привидение, зародило се в дълбините на сърцето й. Стройната му, силна фигура беше все така непоклатима. Снежинките, унесени във вихъра на своя последен танц, падаха плавно върху черната му коса. Бледото лице, поело в себе си студа...  
С бавни, отмерени крачки, младежът тръгна към нея. Сакура запристъпва назад, без да има способността да откъсне погледа си от неговия, докато накрая двамата бяха вътре. Саске се приближи към нея. Протегнеше ли се, щеше да го докосне... Но... изпитваше страх, страх, че той ще се изпари... Страх, че е само плод на копнежите й.  
- Сакура...  
Гласът му все така спокоен и ,на пръв поглед, безчувствен, събуди хилядите пеперуди в стомаха й и те запърхаха още по-силно от преди... Ръката й плахо се повдигна и застина във въздуха между тях. А Учиха не помръдваше, сякаш я чакаше. И ето, че ледените й пръсти докоснаха рамото му. Дъхът й спря от вълнение. Тя търсеше някаква реакция,раздразнение, дори досада, но той оставаше все така спокоен. Сакура се осмели и докосна лицето му. Беше топло, реално...истинско. Бузата, устните, носът... Саске затвори очи, оставяйки се на допира и. Девойката трепна, щом дланта му се отпусна върху нейната и се задържа там.  
Внезапно той простена тихо.  
- Какво ти е? Ранен ли си? – уплашено попита Сакура. Учиха не й отговори, а я поведе към камината, където смъкна горната си дреха. Върху красивото му тяло се открояваше прободна рана при лявото му рамо. Двамата се настаниха на земята. Сакура се приближи до него и съвсем внимателно постави нежните си ръце върху болното място. Скоро, от тях заискри силна зелена светлина.  
- Кажи ми, ако чувстваш болка. – прошепна девойката, напълно концентрирала вниманието си върху това, което правеше. Настъпи тишина... Но този път, беше най-красивата тишина, която Сакура можеше да си представи.  
Учиха бе впил очи в сериозно й лице. Колко нежност се криеше там... Лека руменина се появи по страните й, която й придаде още по-голямо очарование... Беше ли все още негова?  
- Сакура... – за втори път той изрече името й. Но този път, начинът беше различен... По-мек, по-топъл. Погледите им се срещнаха. Но този път неговата длан докосна първа лицето й. Без да смее да помръдне, Сакура осъзна колко близо е той до нея. На дъх разстояние, младежът спря и , сякаш получил безмълвното й съгласие, впи устни в нейните. Отделяйки се от нея, той не престана с действията си. Целувките му белязваха вратлето й, бузите, челото, клепачите... А силните му ръце обгръщаха внимателно тялото й, превърнали се в непробиваеми защитни стени...  
Две сърца - едното изпепеляващо горещо, а другото ледено, чиято смразяваща бариера се топеше, се сляха в едно. Сакура усещаше как главата й се замайва от опияняващото щастие, което изпитваше в този миг. Ръцете й неспирно докосваха, прегръщаха, милваха Саске. Отдаваше му цялото си същество...  
А това... беше ли истина?

Сакура отвори очи. Намираше се на собственото си легло, а зимните слънчеви лъчи се прокрадваха през големия прозорец и създаваха светли зайчета по стената. Тя извърна глава, погледът й обходи из помещението. За секунди през съзнанието й преминаха спомените... Или беше само сън?  
Изплашена, объркана и тъжна, тя скочи от леглото си и изтича в хола. Нямаше никого. Беше съвсем сама. Горещите сълзи намокриха лицето й за пореден път. И точно преди да се върне отново в леглото, видя малката, прегъната хартийка, поставена под елхата. С треперещи ръце, девойката я разгърна. Прочитайки думите, на устните й се изписа усмивка.  
„Ще се върна."


	8. Chapter 8

„Помогни му...!"

С изнервено и трескаво движение тя сграбчи дръжката отвори широко прозореца. Пое дълбоко от тежкия летен въздух. Но сякаш не й бе достатъчно. Задушаваше се. Усещаше тежест в гърдите, такава, каквато може да се почувства само по време на война. Миризма на застояло, прах, вкочаняващото присъствие на смъртта, кръв...  
Потъмнелите й от умора очи се впериха в ръцете й, чиито длани бавно се ратвориха. Изнемощялото й съзнание се заигра с въображението й и за миг чистите бели пръсти се превърнаха в кърваво червени. Сърцето й уплашено ускори ударите си, слабите й крака затрепериха. Ужасена, Сакура изтича до банята и пусна струята с вода. Пребледнялото й лице сякаш бе отражение на всяка тревога, мъка, болка, която се бе случила през последните 2 години.  
Девойката започна трие ръцете си една в друга, след което се наплиска с шепи от разхлаждащата течност.

"Моля те, спаси го..."

Колената й немощно се подгънаха и тя се свлече на земята. Зари пръсти в дългата си коса, обгърна тялото си, сякаш цялото й същество крещеше отчаяно за някаква закрила и сигурност. Раменете й се разтресоха в безмълвен плач, Сакура затрепери, без да може да си поеме дъх от хлиповете.  
Войната... Имаше ли нещо по-жестоко и по-безсмислено от нея?

- Сакура - чан... – далечен, познат, но някак глух и тъжен глас отекна и се разми в пространството. С този глас спомените един след друг започнаха да прииждат в съзнанието й. Като снежинки, които бавно се сипеха от мрачното небе. Появяваха се, а после се стопяваха... Отново и отново...  
- Моля те...

"Моля те..."

Две разплакани очи, които я гледаха с копнеж и надежда. Две ръце, притискащи силно безжизнено тяло.  
Беше се опитала... Беше направила всичко по силите си...  
Искаше да го спаси с цялото си същество... Беше нейно задължение.  
Но не беше достатъчно...  
Не беше...  
Неджи умря.

Още виждаше празните му очи, зареяни невиждащо някъде нагоре. Бледото му лице, което сякаш бе изваяно от лед. Но нещото, което я плашеше най-много... беше леката усмивка, застинала на устните му. Тази угаснала частица радост. Преследваше я, измъчваше я.  
Тя бе отнела живота му. Вината беше нейна. Предаде го.  
За пореден път беше безполезна, слаба...  
Ненужна.

Звукът от течащата струя вода отново зазвуча натрапчиво в главата й. Върна я в реалността - по-жестока от кошмар, по-студена от смъртта.  
Сакура бавно се изправи и изтри сълзите от мокрото си лице. Хилядите чувства сякаш се бяха разбили на малки парченца и сега бе останала единствено празнота. Водеше се война, приятелите й загиваха, а тя бе принудена да седи в дома си. Заповедта на Тсунаде не можеше да бъде прекрачена. А единственото желание на Сак беше да се бие. Да унищожи колкото може повече врагове. Да защити важните за нея. Точно сега смъртта не я плашеше. Щеше да даде живота си, само и само да не причинява още болка на хората, които обичаше. Трябваше да направи нещо... Щеше да отиде на бойното поле, каквото и да и струва това... Вече цели две седмици седеше в дома си. Като затворник, осъден на болезнена емоционална смърт.  
Трябваше да сложи край.  
Изведнъж входната врата се отвори с трясък. Сакура се обърна, очите й изумено се втренчиха в задъхания Наруто.  
- Наруто?! Ти какво... - почти не извика тя, но не успя да каже нищо друго, защото той я прекъсна.  
- Сакура-чан, трябва да дойдеш с мен веднага. – гласът му прозвуча толкова сериозно, че ако младежът не бе пред нея, тя нямаше да го познае. Сърцето й се сви, но тя не посмя да попита нищо друго. Той се приближи до нея, усмихна се едва забележимо, сякаш искаше да й вдъхне кураж, хвана я за ръка и я задърпа след себе си. Малко по-късно двамата се озоваха пред болницата. Девойката поклати глава и пристъпи назад.  
- Не съм способна да лекувам никого. – промълви тя тихо. – Искам да се бия.  
- Вярвай ми. – беше отговорът. Дланта му стисна нейната по-силно  
Крачките им отекваха по снежно - белите коридори. Погледът на момичето бе замислено насочен към лицето на най-добрия й приятел. Какво се случваше?  
Изкачиха се до втория етаж. Трясък на изпуснат метален предмет разкъса настъпилата гробна тишина. Внезапно вратата на една от стаите се отвори и отвътре излезе много притеснена жена. По белите й дрехи личеше, че е една от медиците. Сакура я позна. Заедно с нея момичето бе имала много нощни дежурства. Жената беше една от специалистите, подготвени за видовете натравяния. Тя обаче бе толкова уплашена, че мина покрай новодошлите без дори да ги погледне.  
- Хайде. – продума Наруто и кимна към вратата. – И, спокойно, чу ли?  
Тя усети топлата му ръка отново да хваща нейната. Двамата спряха, когато се озоваха на прага. Сърцето й спря, за миг тя забрави как да поеме дъх отново. Насълзените й очи сега не изпускаха от поглед високата фигура, стояща с гръб към тях. В помещението имаше още 3-ма медици, които стояха на определено разстояние от човека посредата. На пода имаше стъкла и разлята течност.  
- Разкарайте се. – гласът на Саске бе достатъчен, за да накара тялото й да се разтрепери. Беше облечен в бяла, широка тениска и черни шорти. Ръцете и босите му крака оставаха на показ. По тях имаше множество белези и драскотини.  
- Но... Трябва да премахнем отровата незабавно! – осмели се да каже един от лекарите.  
- Никой от вас няма да ме докосва. – повтори чернокосият младеж. Едва сега той се обърна и дълбоките му ледени очи, под които имаше тъмни сенки, се приковаха към Сакура. Лицето му бе още по-бледо, устните му потрепваха едва забележимо. Стоеше леко прегърбен, а едната му ръка бе поставена на корема му.  
Възползвайки се от отклоненото внимание, медиците един по един се изнизаха от стаята.  
С бавни, отмерени крачки, Учиха се приближи до девойката. Тя можеше да прочете по изражението му, че в този миг той изпитваше непоносима болка. Умираше...  
Погледът му намери нейния и остана там неподвижно, сякаш се уверяваше, че това бе самата Сакура, а не някой друг. Без да отделя очите си от нея, Саске каза тихо.  
- Махни се, добе. Направи достатъчно.

Девойката усети как топлата ръка на Наруто се откъсва от нейната. Тя го погледна уплашено, но слънчевата му усмивка успя да я успокои, макар и за няколко кратки секунди.  
Двамата останаха сами. Един срещу друг. В един разпадащ се свят. Свят на красиви илюзии, погубени мечти, загиващо приятелство и властваща омраза. Но имаше някаква мимолетна красота, съвършеност на мига. Изпепеляваща, но и жадувана болка...  
- Какво правиш... – прошепна Сакура, в опит да избяга от транса, в който потъваше все повече.  
- Хн. – за първи път от години наред тя зърна усмивката му. Макар безчувствена, тя винаги умееше да породи безброй емоции. – Умирам...  
Отговорът му се заби в сърцето й като остра кама.  
- Всъщност, чаках теб.  
За момент тя не осъзна думите му. Учиха се засмя студено на обърканото й изражение. Противно на всичките й очаквания, Саске я притегли в обятията си, обгръщайки кръста й с ръка. Дъхът му погъделичка ухото й, когато той прошепна.  
- От теб зависи дали ще доживея до утре. Само и единствено от теб.  
- Не... – продума Сакура, сълзите отново намокриха лицето й. С длани , опрени в гърдите му, се опита да го избута, но нямаше резултат.  
- Няма да позволя на никой друг да ме докосне, независимо дали ми остават няколко часа, или броени минути. – продължи да говори Учиха. Гласът му потрепери , навярно от болката, която не спираше да пронизва всяко кътче на тялото му.  
- Не искай това от мен. – изхлипа Сакура. Саске се отдръпна от нея, но решението му беше взето. В този миг, той се задъха и постави дланта на сърцето си. Краката му не го издържаха и младежът се отпусна на колене.  
- Тогава гледай как умирам... – простена, щом пристъпът поотмина.  
- НЕ! НЯМА ДА СЪМ АЗ ТАЗИ, КОЯТО ЩЕ ОТГОВАРЯ ЗА ЖИВОТА ТИ! – извика отчаяно девойката. – НИКОГА, никога повече... няма да погубя някого, заради моята неопитност и слабост...  
- А какво правиш сега, Сакура...? – попита той, когато отново се изправи.  
Тя му обърна гръб и пристъпи към вратата, но Учиха улови ръката й.  
- Само ти имаш правото да решиш дали да живея. – думите му я стъписаха, но и ядосаха едновременно.  
- Защо?! – обърна се тя към него. – Защо ми го причиняваш?! Има толкова много, които могат да ти помогнат...  
Без да казва нищо, той постави длани върху лицето й, избърса сълзите и я придърпа в целувка.  
В този миг времето, сърцето й, дъхът й спряха. Нима това бе реалност?! Но тя го чувстваше... Допира на ръцете му, устните му, които доминираха над нейните собствени. Сякаш властваше над нея с магия, която нямаше как да бъде развалена. Магия, толкова чиста, силна и истинска. Такава, която не може да бъде сгрешена. Магията, наречена любов.  
Когато се отдели от нея, Сакура видя нещо, което не бе зървала никога преди. Саске Учиха се усмихваше. Без хлад, без омраза... Една усмивка, която за секунди излекува сърцето й, заличавайки всеки белег, всяка рана.  
Но миг след това, той се струполи безжизнен на земята.

Часовете се превръщат в минути...  
Минутите в прости мигове...  
Време, толкова кратко, но достатъчно дълго, за да върне спомени, за да промени сърца, за да отнеме, но и да вдъхне живот...  
А тя можеше да съживи искрата огън. Можеше да я предпази с шепите си... До самия край...  
Може... Този път ще успее..  
Но дали ще бъде достатъчно силна?

Беше ранна утрин. Слънчевите лъчи се прокрадваха през широко отворения прозорец. Като блещукащи зайчета те се разпръсваха по широкото помещение. След 8 продължителни часа в опит за спасяването на Учиха, Сакура лежеше отпусната на един фотьойл. Дишането и бе спокойно, равномерно. Лицето й бе отпуснато. Без тревоги, без притеснения, без болка.  
Тя се размърда, когато усети лек гъдел по лицето си. Отвори сънено очи. Трябваше й малко време, преди да фокусира красивото клонче с цъфнали вишнови цветчета. Девойката го взе, след което се изправи. Погледът й се устреми към леглото в дъното на стаята, но то беше празно. С присвито сърце, Сакура тръгна към вратата, но гласове, идващи отвън привлякоха вниманието й. Тя отиде до прозореца. Пърхаща радост се разля по тялото й, когато видя двамата си съотборници да седят един до друг, облегнати на голямото дърво в градинката пред болницата. Момчетата се закачаха с обичайните си подхвърляния.  
- Ой, Сакура – чан! – извика Наруто с грейнало лице. – ВОЙНАТА СВЪРШИ! ПОБЕДИХМЕ! – продължи да вика.  
- Тихо, глупако, намираме се пред болница. Някои хора си почиват. – Сръга го Саске.  
Сакура не каза нищо. Тя остави на широката си усмивка да отрази цялото щастие, което изпитваше сега. Едно голямо вълнение за предстоящото ново начало...


End file.
